The overall objectives of this project are to improve public awareness and understanding of drug use in society today, provide opportunities and experiences which lead to meaningful school based education and referral programs, and encourage functional coordination between agencies and programs offering drug services. Primary specific objectives include serving as a a metropolitan-wide clearinghouse for drug information, providing parent drug education programs, developing staff training programs for schools and other agencies, and community awareness efforts including use of the media. Metro Drug Awareness responds to requests for informational assistance by providing staff consultation, free literature, the loan of films, and referral informtion to those individuals needing counseling or treatment services. It sponsors a parent education program for parents of elementary age children. The process involves small discussion groups meeting in homes. Audiovisuals or educational television presentations provide the specific stimuli for discussions. 4 Emphasis is placed upon a process developed in cooperation with the University of Minnesota for training school staff members. The primary component is the Social Seminar film series. Efforts are made to provide workshops and training programs for professionals and paraprofessionals. Such programs concentrate on persons who deal directly with the general public, especially in times of crises.